Yes! Yes! Yes!
by In-Focus
Summary: A one shot I wrote for Valentines day. Cas and Dean go for a drive. Cas doesn't realize that the lake Dean stops at is not random. They reminisce about there first date and Dean has a surprise for Cas. Cute! Lots of FLUFF!


_**Hey Guys! So this is a one shot for Valentines day! Hope you guys like it! I had fun writing it. :)**_

_**p.s. Feel free to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes :D**_

_**Love y'll! Xoxoxo ENJOY!**_

* * *

"**_W_**ake up." I herd a voice say softly, I opened my eyes and saw Dean standing there. "There are does wonderful blue eyes I fell in love with." He said with a smile placing something down on the bedside table. He leaned forward and kissed me. "Dean, I've got morning breath."

"Cas, do you really think I care? I love you with your morning breath and all!" I rolled my eyes and Dean chuckled.

Dean sat down next to me and kissed me again, This time I leaned into the kiss, deepening it. "Hmm," Dean hummed into it. He broke away, "You're adorable!" He said handing me a tray full of food. "Dean... you shouldn't have!"

"For you my angel I would do anything!" I looked up at him smiling, "Thank you!" Dean smiled shyly and looked away. He kissed me one the cheek and then picked up the fork that was on the tray. I watched as he scoped up some pancake. He slowly moved the fork to my mouth and feed me the bite of the hart shaped pancake. "Yum! Dean this is delicious! Here." I said taking the fork away from him and feeding some to him. He tentatively took the bite off the fork. "Mmm, this is good!"

"You should cook for us more often." I said,

"Well if I wasn't always busy on cases I would!"

"You know I have offered to help with the cases but you always tell me not to these days."

"Cas... we've had this conversation... You're not an angle anymore. I don't know what I would do if I lost you!"

"But Dean I can help!"

"Come on Cas let's not have this argument again."

"Yeah your right." I said taking another bite of pancake. Dean picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it. "What do ya wanna do today?" He asked me,

"I don't know, I thought you had to work."

"Cas, the monsters can wait for a day."

"Are you sure?" I looked up surprised that he would offer.

"Cas I love you! I know that I haven't been around that much lately but I'm yours all day."

"You sure? Or are you going to ditch me like last year?"

"No I'm here all day, I promise."

"Okay." I said hoping that he was telling the truth. Right then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Dean called. Sam impaired in the door way. "Dean I caught a case. You going to help?"

"No, sorry Sammy. Cas and I are going to spend the day together."

"Alright well I'm going to go check it out." Sam said shutting the door. I looked over at Dean,

"Are you sure you don't want to help him?"

"Yeah Cas I am, I told you that I would spend the day with you." I couldn't find words so I kissed him instead and let it speak all of the words that I wanted to say.

"I love you Dean!"

"I love you too Cas." He said kissing me again.

"Come on let's go take a shower." Dean and I both got up to take a shower.

After Dean and I took a shower we went for a ride in the impala. We drove until he pulled over by a lake.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on Cas, Let's go on an adventure!"

"Dean I'm not so sure..."

"Come on! Don't be a scaredy cat."

"Fine." Dean got out of the impala and walked around to the passenger side. Before I had a chance he opened the door. He took my hand and pulled me out, "Dean it's freezing!"

"Come on Cas don't be a baby!"

"But Dean!"

"No buts Cas!"

"Fine." I muttered, Dean pulled me by my hand and dragged me towards the lake.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It'll be fine." I rolled my eyes but followed him on to the lake. It started to creek with our weight.

"Dean I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"It'll be fine Cas! It's been below freezing for weeks. And look over there there's snowmobile tracks. We'll be fine."

"Alright." Dean and I walked forward. We had been walking for ten minutes when it started to snow. We had been walked for another five when I started to shiver. I was enjoying spending time with Dean like we used to so I tried to control the shivering. "Cas you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Your shaking."

"Oh, I'm just a bit cold."

"You could have said something!"

"Well I didn't want to go back."

"Here." Dean said stopping, he took his jacket off and held it to me. "Dean it's freezing!"

"I'll be fine. I'm wearing a hoddie too. I'll you've got is that old trench coat that you never take off."

"You love this jacket on me." I said with a smirk.

"That's true!" He said smiling. He still held his old leather coat that he was wearing up to me. "Come on Cas just put in on."

"Alright but if you get cold you can tell me and I'll take your jacket off."

"Okay but I'll be fine." Dean's jacket was warm and stopped the wind. The snow was picking up and started to fall heavily with thick flakes.

"Hey Cas, this reminds me of our first date."

"It does doesn't it." I said as the day came back to me.

"It was so cold that day too,"

"It wasn't snowing tho."

"You and I had just gotten out of the impala, this was when you were still an angle. The lake was frozen, I was going to take you skating but that's when I found out that you didn't know how to skate."

_ Dean and I walked towards the lake, I didn't' know what was going on. He was carrying two pares of shoes with blades on the bottom. "Dean what' are we doing?"_

_ "It's our first date, I thought that we could go skating."_

_ "Dean I don't know how to skate..." _

_ "Really? I thought that being an angle you would watch people doing stuff and be able to learn form watching."_

_ "No... I was always busy and when I did watch people I always watched their feelings not what they we're doing."_

_ "Well I can teach you." _

_ "Alright..."_

_ "What was your favorite thing to watch?" I smiled up at Dean,_

_ "I loved watching people fall in love. I would watch them go on the first date and then the next and the next and the next. I would watch the way they looked at the other person. The way that the other person seemed to be there entire world. I loved to watch people fall in love." _

_ "Here," Dean said handing me the skates, "Put these on." I did as he told me to. When they were on he lead me to the frozen lake. "Dean I'm not sure this is a good idea."_

_ "Come on Cas, It'll be fine!" _

I started to laugh, "I'm still just as much of a wimp as I was then."

"If I remember correctly you were worse back then."

"Oh my... I was wasn't I?"

"Yep"

_ I looked up at him, "I'm pretty sure this isn't safe."_

_ "Come on Cas your an angle you can just disappear if it ends up not being safe."_

_ "No ! I don't want to this." _

_ "Come on Cas! It's going to be fun."_

_ "I don't know..." _

_ "Trust me!"_

_ "Okay..." Dean stepped on to the lake. I followed him and immediately slipped. His arms shot out and caught me. _

_ Dean slowly taught me how to ice skate. When I had started to become comfortable with it he and I skated freely. Until I slipped. Before I knew what was happening I was laying on the ice on my back. _

_ "You okay?"_

_ "That hurt!" _

_ "Here." he said offering me a hand to help me up. I pulled on it to try and get myself to my feet. Dean skates slipped and he fell. He landed beside me on his stomach with an oof. "You okay?" I asked mimicking his question. "Yeah Cas, I'm fine." He said grumpily. "Dean my wrist hurts!" _

_ "Did you land on it?"_

_ "I think so..." _

_ "Give it here let me look." I gave Dean my arm and he looked over it. He nodded, "It looks fine to me." _

_ "Well it hurts." _

_ "It'll get better." Dean slowly stood and made it up to his feet. He offered his hand to me again and I took it. He slowly pulled me up to my feet. "You okay?" He asked me again pulling me closer to him._

_ "Yeah I'm good." _

_ "Hmm." Dean pulled me even closer and looked down at my lips. "Dean? What are you-" I was interrupted by Dean's lips on mine. _

_ "_I remember that kiss like it was yesterday. After years of wanting to do it I finely did it and it was more amazing then I could have ever imagined."

"After years of watching other people kiss watching them fall in love you kissed me and for the first time I understood why people would do it, even with all the heart brake, they continually fall in love even when they know how it will end. That day was the first time I had fully understood why people fall in love."

"You know Cas I didn't just stop here because I wanted an adventure. This is that same lake. The one we had our first date on, the one we had our first kiss on." I looked around seeing that it was true.

"Dean?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He cleared his throat,

"Dean?" I asked again, my heart rate picking up. I watched with wide eyes as he reached in his pocket and went down on to one knee.

"Dean? What are you doing?" My voice cracked and I thought that my heart was going to fly out of my chest.

"Castiel? I have known you for so many years. We have been together the last five of them. I love you to heaven and back. And I will love you for forever! Cas, Will you marry me?" My heart leapt with every word he said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He stood up laughing and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Thanks god!" Dean said with a relieved chuckle. Dean slipped a silver band that had an inscription on the inside on my left ring finger. The inscription read "You will always be my angel." It had a pare of angel wings at the end.

I kissed Dean and smiled. It was the perfect moment. Dean and I stood in the middle of the lake kissing. The snow fell around us and I realized that I wasn't cold anymore. It wasn't that the temperature had raisin it was the heat that came from the inside of my heart. Dean and I stood there kissing happily as the snow fell. And for once in my entire existence I truly understood what is was like to be in completely in love.


End file.
